Final Fantasy X The Two Aeons
by arashcuzi
Summary: FFX/LOTR Spira and Middle Earth are sister planets and Sauron no longer craves the one ring, but Neo Spira's most powerful Aeons, Asunemos and Zephyros, have caught his attention. First Timer, Please R&R, I'll be sad, it's short!
1. Welcome Home

Our story begins several years into Spira's calm. Sin was defeated and Spira went back to its normal state. All seems well in Spira again. An elegantly dressed priest was walking towards a large building. This building was once home to the spirit of the Aeon Anima. Not many summoners were able to attain this Aeon. Many died trying. Much of the Aeon's essence had been drained at the defeat of Sin, just years ago. However, Spira's life force brought life to new Aeons, Aeons, formed by Gaia, the spirit of the planet.  
  
The priest had studied much of the Aeon's in this world, but now the Aeon's were more powerful, Gaia had ensured that no Sin would ever retake her. She made one mistake, in giving her own power, she left the seals to her sister planet open. There was a temple hidden deep in the Omega ruins, a temple only Gaia knew about, until her power weakened, this temple was found, and beings from the "other realm" were crawling in. The first of which was this priest. Now as he entered the temple, the cloister came into view, he had heard of these cloisters, but had never come to face one. Today was different; he was on a mission. He was sent by Sauron, he was forged from Mt. Doom itself to undertake this task. Sauron was sick of chasing some hobbit; his new opportunities lie in Spira, in the form of Gaia's Aeons. This priest was named Cid. And this mission was one he did not know if he would return from. As he entered the trials, several glowing spheres caught his eye, unwilling to deal with pathetic puzzles, he looked towards the door, the ring on his finger glowed in ancient elfish, and he cried out, "gounalema lemba thous."  
  
The door to the altar of Anima was ripped completely from the wall and was thrown against another wall, revealing some sort of treasure chest. The priest opened the chest and removed what appeared to be a cloak of some kind, unaware of it's abilities, he threw it into a large sack on his back, and went to claim what was unrightfully his. Just as he entered the altar room, a girl hopped behind him and stole his pack; she was gone before the priest could turn. But as he did, a large Ronso jumped onto him pinning him to the ground. The priest could not move, and he could not use his magic ring, which had also been stolen by Rikku. Another girl walked in, slightly older than the first, but much more beautiful. She sparkled with the light of Spira's power.  
  
"Yuna, he moving, me not able to hold him longer." Exclaimed Kimahri.  
  
"Cast STOP!" Yelled Yuna, the priest who had no time to react stopped completely and suddenly. Yuna walked over to the priest but before she got there an arrow flew into the back of her neck. Two more shot into her back and she fell on the floor saying only one word, "Tidus..." 


	2. The Aeon

So, people this is going to have a really in depth story line, I already have this whole little   
thingy together, now I just need to write it. But let me know if this sounds stupid at any   
time, I will discontinue this product, I hope someone will actually read it. So, if it sucks,   
let me know.  
  
arashcuzi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas walked into the room drawing another arrow, letting it fire at Rikku, he then   
forward flipped shooting off two more, one hitting Rikku in the forehead, and the other   
shot towards Kimahri, who flawlessly darted out of the way. He might be a large bulky   
Ronso, but he's fast, as he darted behind Legolas and thrust his spear at him. Legolas   
countered behind his back with his dual short swords, flipping behind Kimahri and   
slashed three times at his back. Kimahri roared in pain and knelt; Legolas took this   
second to grab Kimahri's head and slashed his throat. Legolas paused to study the   
situation, two female mages lie dead and one strange looking ogre monster lay slain on   
the floor. He felt some pain in the back of his neck and center of back. Being Legolas,   
he ignored it. He listened and looked for the priest, whom he was hunting, he had injured   
Frodo and stolen the ring of power, Ring-wraiths were not allowed in this realm, so   
Sauron had no idea where the ring of power was now.  
  
Spira was a different world. A different atmosphere; Legolas felt something was   
not right. Aragorn walked into the room in all the bigness and badness that is Aragorn   
and looked at Legolas, "couldn't have left any for me old friend?"  
  
"You were late," he paused, readied his bow, "hold on!" Legolas braced himself   
as an Aeon appeared from the altar room.  
  
"Arise," said the Aeon. As he said this, Rikku and Kimahri's wounds healed and   
they rose, shaking away their confusion. Rikku, being Al Bhed, and being hit by a   
Middle Earthian object, reacted strangely to the lifeforce found in Middle Earth's Gaia.   
Al Bhed were ancient elfish ancestors, but the elves had evolved to be tolerant of Middle   
Earth's unique power, while it acted like a poison to the Al Bhed. Rikku woke, but had   
partial amnesia. She remembered everything up until walking into the temple. They   
were the temple guardians, her, Kimahri and Yuna. Lulu stayed in Besaid after Wakka's   
horrible death, her will to fight was lost, as for Auron, well, after he returned form the   
Farplane, he set off on a quest which no one understood. Something about saving Spira,   
again. 'With this eternal calm, why?' everyone thought. Rikku shook her head, she was   
confused, distraught; she began to sit down when she looked over at Yuna's body, still   
face down on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas pulled his bow back again once Rikku regained consciousness, he let the   
arrow fly and before it touched Rikku it shattered, like a piece of glass hitting the ground,   
it shattered, the shards flew completely around her leaving her untouched. The Aeon   
turned to Legolas, Legolas looked back, and readied his bow again, all the while Aragorn   
was watching from the rear of the room. Legolas let the arrow go and the Aeon merely   
lifted his hand and the arrow stopped, dead in its tracks, it stopped, and Legolas was left   
paralyzed.  
  
"Don't do that anymore." said the Aeon coldly. Aragorn walked behind Legolas,   
and put a hand on his shoulder telling him, "you might want to listen to him."  
  
"Gandalf told me about this man, we should do well to take heed friend." Legolas   
immobile thought to himself, 'what magic is this?'  
  
"NOOO!!!!!! You killed Yunie!!!" Rikku cried out as she struggled to piece   
together the sudden death of Yuna. She didn't know when or how, but the arrows   
embedded in Yuna were the same that Legolas carried. She pulled out Al Bhed potion   
after potion after potion. She even tried an Elixir which didn't work. By now she   
became furious and leapt at the paralyzed Legolas, who couldn't move. She started by   
slashing his face with a swipe from her Tiger Claw, and jumped behind him, knocking   
him to the floor, she sliced a large gash into him and he groaned in pain. At the site of   
Yuna's body convulsing out of the corner of her eye, she stopped. Yuna's back began to   
bleed in the same manner as Legolas.  
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea, Rikku." said the Aeon. He introduced himself as   
Asunemos, the Aeon of the eastern winds. He controlled the balance of good in Spira as   
well as formed the head of the trio of pearl element Aeons. These Aeons were destroyed   
ages ago when the Elves first migrated through the Temple of Requiem which was the   
portal to Middle Earth. Through Sin's wrath, Gaia recreated the Aeon Asunemos to lie in   
the Temple of Mortality until the Master Summoner appeared to use the Aeon. To end   
the history lesson, we'll just say that Elves are ancient Spirian's and went into Middle   
Earth.  
  
"Ahhh, what happened to Yunie!" screamed Rikku. She ran back to Yuna's side   
and laid her body across hers. Kimahri looked around and wondered why Yuna hadn't   
revived as well.  
  
"Kimahri confused, why Yuna not awake?" he said.  
  
"Her essence has been sent to the Farplane." said Asunemos. He continued with   
something that shocked everyone in the room, especially Rikku, "everyone in Spira, all   
essences with originated from our Gaia are spiritually connected to those of Middle Earth,   
which is where my friend Legolas and Aragorn are from. We all have kindred spirits,   
Legolas happens to be Yuna's kindred. What happens to him now, will affect her now."  
  
"But she's dead, why isn't he?" the confused Rikku asked.  
  
"Because Gaia has not forgotten Yuna yet, once her essence is completely   
assimilated into the Farplane, Legolas will grow in power until he eventually dies as   
well."  
  
"But I don't want Yunie to be dead!" yelled Rikku. "Why didn't she get up?"  
  
"She is a Summoner, their essences are sent into the Farplane by Gaia when they   
pass." came the reply. For Yuna to live again, they would need to visit the Farplane and   
retrieve her essence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I've already been told that this completely sucks, and okay, I respect their opinion,   
but I already have this whole plot worked out and stuff, and, I actually want to see what   
happens too, so, I'll just keep writing, and, I think I have a fan too. So, next time they   
will visit the Farplane. Okay, bye bye. 


	3. UrukHai

Okay, from now on, this story will be told from first person narrative perspective. When the perspective changes, you will see several line spaces and a name followed by a colon, ex:  
  
Yuna:  
  
Several times I might need to use a narrative perspective with power to see everything, in such cases I will use Spira's Gaia, or, SPG from now on, or Middle Earth's Gaia, or MEG from now on.  
  
Now, on to a narrative recap of what has happened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yuna:  
  
I knelt down to rest for a while; I had been chasing this priest character for many months, tracking him down, trying to see what he was up to. I had used up much of my strength to find him, and I knew I was weakening, but I knew where he was going. I had traced him to the Temple of Mortality, of which Rikku, Kimahri and I were guardians. I was tired and closed my eyes for a second. I remembered my speech when I accepted the position as Maester, and I remembered Tidus, yes, I remembered Tidus. My reign as Maester was short-lived after numerous attempts at my life had occurred, I decided to seek out the Master Black mage, Chulos, but in finding him, I also found that I'd have to change my beliefs about the people of Spira.  
  
Many were great people, but the ones that attempted to steal my life had no place in this world wrought of peace. Chulos taught me that my white magic spells, such as Holy, the only offensive spell I knew, would do nothing again non-fiends. He taught me much of what he knew, but I was not satisfied, I learned what I could of the Al Bhed and their machina, but I also studied some dark arts. Firaga and Blizzaga were not my strongest abilities, neither was Meteor or Flare.these were wimp spells compared to the dark arts I knew, but it wasn't like I wanted to use them, Spira had a new threat, some beings from other worlds began appearing through the Temple of Requiem, and I was to protect the remaining temples, those of mortality, and immortality.  
  
I opened my eyes, I saw the priest walking into the temple, I silently cast Invisibility on myself, and followed him in, I knew he was after the Aeon, I had to jump out of the way as the door to the cloister and a piece of wall flew at me, he had not seen me, but I was going to finish him now. I knew Rikku was close, I could sense her, I gave her and Kimahri a telepathic signal to go, and Rikku stole a pouch off the mans back and a ring from his finger. The priest turned and Kimahri jumped onto him, pinning him to the ground, I reappeared and cast stop on him to halt his struggling, just as I did, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, the world went blurry and I saw Tidus, two more pinches in my back hardly made me wince as I fell to the floor limp, one word escaped my mouth, "Tidus."  
  
Legolas:  
  
I had followed the priest known as Cid through the Temple of Requiem and into this land called Spira, Aragorn and I were on a mission, this Cid had injured Frodo and stolen the ring form him, we were to retrieve it. I noticed he had two mage bodyguards and a large ogre type monster following him, I knew if I were to fight, I needed to finish the guards first. I watched as the priest entered the temple, I didn't see the others, wait, there they are, but where is the third. The two walked into the temple and I knew that it was time to strike, I leapt into action, where was Aragorn. I wasn't sure, I fired three arrows at the third guard who used some cloak or magic to become invisible, but now she was vulnerable.  
  
The other guard was younger, but I couldn't see her face, her clothes were baggy and wrinkled, and I fired at her, the third was more difficult, dodging my arrow, impossible I thought, my abilities are not well in this realm, it jumped behind me and I countered it's trust, I leapt behind it and sliced into its back, it roared in pain, and knelt, I then made quick of him and slit his throat. Just then a spirit appeared through an open doorway and healed the bodyguards, they were enemies; I fired another arrow which shattered and missed, I turned to the source, the spirit, it was protecting them.  
  
I didn't see the priest any longer, but this spirit was another enemy, I shot an arrow and it froze in mid-air, as I did I felt my body become weak, and stiff, I couldn't move. Aragorn was now behind me and told me that I should listen to the spirit, he also said something about Gandalf, but I couldn't hear well. The younger mage became angry and attacked me, throwing me to the floor after cutting my face, she cut into my back and I groaned in pain, but she stopped, the other guard, still lie face down. Three bloody streaks formed across her back, and her body convulsed. After some narrative by the spirit, I realized that the guards were not the enemy, and that I had done something horrible. I had killed someone on my own team. This wasn't right, something was wrong in this realm, and I could feel it.  
  
Interjection: Asunemos the pearl Aeon is also the remnants of Lord Braska, Yuna's father, okay.  
  
Rikku:  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for!"? I yelled at the insolent morons, we have to go get Yunie's essence back. I knew I didn't like this Legolas guy, but he was kind of cute, he apologized for killing Yuna, he said he had no idea that we were fighting the same fight, but I didn't believe him, I didn't trust him either, actually, I think I hated him. But, lord Braska thought he was okay, and I guess I had to go by what he thought. I still hated him, I heard him and that other tall guy talking about some guy named Sauron and Sarumon and some other things like Uruk-Hai, and I don't know what else.  
  
It was really weird to be heading back to Guadosalam, I remembered the fight with Seymour and Anima, and how Yuna refused to marry Seymour, all of these thoughts came back to me as I realized that we were going to the Farplane. We had just gotten through the Moon Flow, and were heading to Guadosalam but we were attacked, I heard Legolas scream Uruk-Hai! And I knew we were in for a long journey. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next time find out why the Uruk-Hai are in Spira and more about Legolas and Rikku, and all of this, and see what happens when they make it to the Farplane.  
  
Bye 


End file.
